


You Hold All The Power.

by Cmav24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tendou likes Ushijima's hands, tendou likes to not breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24
Summary: Tendou knew he shouldn't be getting off to his friend, but it was just so easy.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	You Hold All The Power.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind for awhile.  
> This is very very very self indulgent.
> 
> nobody:  
> Tendou: h a n d s . 👁👅👁✨

Ushijima Wakatoshi was powerful, everyone knew that. The strength and dominance that radiated from him was insane. Sheer force coursed through his veins, from his hands to his head, arms, and legs. It was shown on and off the court when he was tearing his way through the opponent's blocks, and the ripple in the ball when he hit it. So much power his hands held.

It was terrifying and oddly thrilling to be on the other side of the net trying to block his spikes. The utter power in Ushijimas's hands scared Tendou, but Tendou still found himself mesmerized by them. When his wrist would snap and his large palms would hit the ball, making a thunderous sound at the contact. Then the immediate feeling of sharp stings coursing through his hands and forearm, caused by the volleyball bullying its way through Tendou’s block. That stinging feeling from Ushijma’s spike always made Tendou feel hot. But what set him aflame was when he would see the heat and savage look in Ushijima’s eyes, and the smirk on his face afterward. 

That always made Tendou’s brain short-circuit, and made him think and dream of things he shouldn’t be imagining. Thoughts of Ushijima’s powerful hands touching his body. His Hands dragging over his sensitive nipples, down to grope his ass. Hands pushing him up against the wall, them taking hold of his wrists then bringing them up and pining to the wall above Tendou. Ushijima looming over Tendou, looking at him with hungry eyes and a wicked smirk playing on his lips. Whispering  _ “you look so pretty” _ in his deep voice right into Tendou’s ear, Ushijima smiling at the shudder that ran through Tendou’s body. Then leaning in and taking Tendou in a ravenous kiss.

Tendou tried his best not to entertain those thoughts, but it was proven to be difficult. It was even worse when he was asleep. 

Tendou woke abruptly as a tremor rocked through his body. Tendou frowned at his body's current state. He felt unusually warm, his forehead was sweaty, causing strands of hair to stick to it. His stomach felt odd, and his shorts are uncomfortably tight. He threw off his blanket, trying to cool off. Tendou glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It said 3:21, the red digits glowing in contrast to the darkroom. Tendou moved his hand down trying to find the end of his shirt. He brushed his erection, eliciting a sharp gasp to leave his mouth. Memories of a dream started to become clear.

He dreamed of Ushijima again, Ushijima towering over his body. Ushijima’s hands trailing their way down, it was intense, to say the least. Tendou’s cock twitched at the memory, well now he knew the reason for why he woke up. Tendou bit his lip trying to figure out what he should do, he had 3 options.

  1. Take a cold shower. 
  2. Try to go back to sleep.
  3. Jerk off.



Tendou knew deep down which one he wanted to do, but it was morally wrong. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about his friend at all, furthermore getting off to him. More memories flooded their way into Tendou’s brain, his cock was throbbing now. At this point, Tendou was aching for more. He threw what's left of his common sense out the window. Tendou grabbed the hem of his shorts and pulled them down, bringing his briefs down with it. A soft sigh left his mouth as his erection sprung free. He fisted himself, he was already slick with pre. He started with slow strokes, quiet whines filtered through his mouth. He imagined Ushijima was leaning over his body, and that it was Ushijima’s hand not his own. Tendou moved his hand faster at the thought, his back arched off the mattress slightly and he bit his lip harder.

_ “So sensitive. I barely even touched you, and you're already reduced to this.” Wakatoshi tsked. _

Tendou pumped his cock faster, his eyes rolled back. He desperately wished it was real.

_ “Your so pretty, Satori.” Wakatoshi pumped Satori faster, his strong grip getting tighter. Borderline painful, but Wakatoshi knew Satori could take it.  _

The newfound tightness of his hand made it intense. A high pitch whine made its way out of Satori’s throat.

_ Wakatoshi continued the stroking, smirking down at Satori with hungry eyes. His hand abruptly stopped and he moved it down towards Satori’s puckering hole. He prodded at the hole, teasing Satori, which made Satori whine in frustration. Wakatoshi pulled his fingers back and moved them up to Satori’s mouth. “Open.” _

Tendou opened his mouth and inserted three of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to get them lubricated. Tendou knew his fingers weren't as wide as Ushijima’s, but it was all he had.

_ Wakatoshi pulled his thick fingers out, pulled them apart seeing a strand of saliva connecting, “Good boy.” He praised. Wakatoshi moved his hand down to Satori’s hole and circled it slowly. _

Tendou whines echoed off the walls, as he pushed two of his fingers in slowly. Tendou’s back arched off the bed as spikes of pleasure went up his spine.

_ Wakatoshi thrusted his fingers in slowly at first, after a few seconds he picked up the pace. Wakatoshi suddenly curled his fingers, hitting Satori’s prostate. _

Tendou out right moaned as his fingers brushed his prostate again, and again.

_ Wakatoshi smiled darkly at that. He pumped his fingers in and out of Satori even faster now, making sure to stimulate his prostate. “I’m going to fuck you now.” _

Tendou cried out as he pushed his third finger in, imagining it being Ushijima’s cock.

_ Wakatoshi held Satori’s hips in a bruising way. He snapped his hips in hitting Satori’s prostate in one fluid motion, he pulled back then fucked in hard. _

Tendou fucked himself faster as more fantasies made it’s way to the forefront of Satori’s mind. He moaned as he kept on abusing his prostate. Tendou then pinched his nipples, which caused a broken sob to escape his body.

_ Wakatoshi smirked at Satori’s figure, he was moaning helplessly, his eyes were rolled back, and his back was arched. Wakatoshi then removed his left hand from Satori’s waste and moved it rest on his throat. Satori swallowed nervously under the large hand, Wakatoshi smiled darkly and continued his rapid thrusting. “You like this don’t you?” Wakatoshi teased. _

Fire pulsed through Tendou’s veins, he tightened his grip around his throat while rigorously fucking himself. Tendou felt on edge like he could spill any minute. Tendou squeezed harder, the choking breath of response laced with a moan, and Tendou started to shake, hand working faster.

_ Wakatoshi’s strong hands tightened significantly around Satori’s neck. He continued his ruthless pace, making sure to keep on hitting Satori’s prostate. “Are you going to cum like this? Whining and getting choked, are you that much of a cockslut?” Growled Wakatoshi. _

Tendou was on fire, he couldn’t breathe. His body was shaking as he screamed silently, he fucked himself faster. He felt light-headed and like he was going to pass out. His stomach started to tie into a knot, going to release soon. The thought of Ushijima fucking him raw and choking him with those huge hands sent him over the edge. He jerked back onto his fingers while white ropes of cum painted his abdomen and silent moans streamed from his mouth. His body then collapsed on itself, he felt so tired. Tendou pulled out the digits and reached for a tissue wiping them off then his stomach. He tossed the tissue into a small trash bin by his bedside table. He then grabbed his shorts and briefs, after slipping them on he pulled his blanket over himself and felt a small amount of guilt and awe. 

_ That was the hottest thing I have ever done _ , Tendou thought as he felt the cozy darkness overtake his world.  _ That will be the last time I will get off to Ushijima _ , that was Tendou’s last thought before darkness captured him. But Tendou knew that promise would be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments and kudos, if you have any suggestion please tell me!  
> Come talk to me ab ships on my tumblr [Link text](https://ushijimaalwaystops.tumblr.com/)


End file.
